Observations
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Sharon expresses her gratitude towards the man that she has chosen to love and who has chosen to love her. UPDATE: She observes the changes in their lives and how well they have manifested into their great love. There is a new family member, too!
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me in a dream last night. I hope you all like it, as much as I did when I woke up.

As usual, I only own this idea, not the wonderful characters, I just like to take them for a joyride every now and then.

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASAS

The night air is cool, but not too cool.

The sky is clear.

The sounds of the city are permeating the air.

The city lights fill the sky.

The view is amazing.

Very few people are in our vicinity.

The warmth of his body next to mine.

I can't believe I've never been here and it is less than 3 miles from my condo, and I see it all the time.

I am so elated that he chose this place.

The planetarium was beautiful, we watched a wonderful rotating show of the constellations. It was breathtaking. To be able to see the stars and learn so much about their history, was fun. His face was lit up like the beautiful night sky. I love to see him so relaxed and enjoying life. His life has been filled with ups and downs and sure most of them have been his fault. I love how he has owned up to his mistakes, and doesn't blame others. I also admired how he is 20 years sober, and still attends meetings to maintain his sobriety. It speaks volumes about his character and what kind of man he truly is. I think the most admirable thing that he does is attend family counseling sessions with his ex-wife and kids, so that he can continue to build a better relationship with them. Every time he returns from a session, I can see the anguish in his eyes, from having to face all the negative things he caused in his marriage and how she still holds that against him, but he doesn't blame her. He understands her anger and respects it. He strives every day to be the best man that he can possibly be. The hard work that he puts forth for his kids, his career, for life, and for me makes me love him so much more than I ever knew was possible.

To see him happy is all that I can ask for. That is all I want for anyone in my life, I just want people to be genuinely happy.

As we walk outside to the observation deck, hand in hand, he squeezes my hand which causes me to look up at him, "What is going on inside that pretty little head of yours?" He asks, intently gazing into my eyes.

"I'm just thinking about you, love!" I say squeezing his hand back and leaning into him.

"Hmm, I hope that it was good thoughts!" he teases kissing me on the cheek.

Laughing as we reach the edge of the deck, "Mostly!" I exclaim.

"Mostly, huh?" he says wrapping his arms around me, as we look over the deck.

"Isn't that what I said?" I tease, placing my hands over his, and interlocking our fingers.

He nuzzles his face into my hair, he just doesn't understand what that does to me and places a kiss in my hair, and whispers, "I have truly rubbed off on you!"

"Yeah, sort of!" I say laughing at him.

"It's not a bad thing, though!" he says.

"Yeah right, try telling that to Rusty, Provenza or Taylor!" I exclaim while tilting my head up to look at him. Our height difference is perfect, when I wear flats. I fit perfectly. It's like we were made for each other. It may have taken us awhile, to find each other, but when we did, it was well worth the wait.

He just laughs at my assertion, but he knows it's true. I've heard Provenza and Rusty both ask him, 'what has he done to me?' little do they know, I've always been like this, I just chose to hide it. Taylor on the other wasn't so shocked, when I told him off in very few words, last week. He has experienced this side of me, in the past. He didn't like it then and I'm sure he doesn't like it now, but there is only so much of his condescending egotistical bullshit I'm willing to entertain.

Now he's quite and admiring the stars and beautiful city lights.

Relaxing into his embrace, listening to his firm heartbeat as the hustle and bustle of the city is the soundtrack in the background, makes me so thankful that we have found each other. I never thought I would ever, find love again. My marriage did a great deal of damage to my heart. I honestly at times felt like I was turning into the ice queen, everyone was accusing me of being. I felt like I had to protect my heart, because it had been beaten and bloodied by Jack's betrayals and lies. I never in a million years would have imagined that I would have an alcoholic husband and be a single working mother of two while still technically married. The last time that he left us, was the final straw, I finally had enough and filed for legal separation. I couldn't allow him to keep running in and out our lives. I couldn't allow him to continue to take food out of our children's mouths all because he wanted to get drunk, gamble, and sleep with other women. I always swore to myself that I would never allow myself to love an addict again. So, when I began to feel myself feeling things deeper than a friendship for Andy, I was afraid. Very afraid. I didn't want to explore this because I can't handle being hurt like that ever again. I tried my hardest not to compare the two, because I know that Andy is nothing like Jack. However, Andy made me realize that they are one in the same, they just chose to make different decisions. Jack chose and still chooses to drink and gamble. He chooses to be an absentee father. He chooses to blame others for his shortcomings. Jack is not ready to get better, until he is ready to do it for himself, he will never recover.

Andy chose to give up drinking. He chooses to still not drink. He choose to seek treatment for his addiction. He chose to regain the trust of his children. He chose not to blame others, but instead take responsibility for his own actions.

Once I realized their differences, I was able to open up to Andy as a great friend. Once we became great friends and discovered the ugly truths about each other, things began to change between the two of us. He was ready before I was, but I am eternally grateful that he was patient with me. He understood that it took so much of me to give my heart away again. I still guard it sometimes, unintentionally, but he never gets mad at me for it. He is always patient and kind. He has showed me what true love really is and great it feels to have it.

Standing here in his embrace, feeling his warmth engulf me as he places gentle kisses atop of head, makes me heart swell with so much emotion.

His embrace tightens, as I'm still deep in my thoughts, "Sharon?" He says.

"Hmm, yes?" I answer nuzzling closer to his chest.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He inquires before kissing my cheek.

"Truly!" I breathe taking in the magnificent view of Los Angeles.

"But not as nearly as beautiful as you, beautiful!" He says and he spins me around in his arms.

Looking into my misting eyes, he asks "What's the matter, beautiful?"

"Thank you, Andy!" I whisper gazing into his caramel eyes.

"Anytime, beautiful!" He says before kissing me tenderly.

"Thank you, Andy..." I start to say, "Beau..." he tries to say as I placed my finger over his lip.

"Thank you Andy, for being my best friend. Thank you for breaking through my barriers. Thank you for helping me break down my walls. Thank you for being there for me, when I thought I was down for the count. Thank you for showing me that love doesn't have to hurt. Thank you for showing me that isn't supposed to hurt. Thank you for trying. Thank you for being patient. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for being kind. Thank you for being the epitome of love to me. Thank you for showing me that I deserve to be loved and appreciated. Thank you for making me feel like I'm the prettiest girl in the world. Thank you for understanding me. Thank you for being all the man that I will ever need (in more ways than one). Basically Andy, thank you for loving me!" I say with tears of joy gliding down my face as I wipe the tears that are starting to fall from his eyes with my thumbs.

He grabs my face and slowly runs his thumb over my lips and says "Beautiful, being able to love you and hold you, is all the thanks that I will ever need!" Softly placing his lips on mine, allowing our souls to connect deeper. The kiss turns from tender to passionately quickly, sending fire surging through my viens.

I break from the kiss, still close enough to steal another kiss "I've never loved someone as much as I love you, Andy!" I breathe onto his lips.

"Neither have I!" He says. Placing a gentle kiss on my forehead as he hugs me.

"Sharon, thank you for allowing me to love you!" He says as I turn around to look at the city again.

"Thank you for wanting to love me!" I inform him as I wrap his arms around me, as I lean back into the best place on Earth his chest.

I close my eyes and drink in the wonderous feeling that I now feel.

He whispers in my ear, "Look, beautiful!" I open my open my eyes just in time to see the shooting star that he is pointing to.

"Quick, make a wish!" He tells me.

As I close my eyes, only one thing comes to mind.

"What did you wish for, beautiful?" he asks.

"You'll find out, if it's meant to come true!"

ASASASASASASAS

As always, thank you for reading. I can't wait to read the reviews! Tell me what you like about the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, Chapter 2! I pretty sure that is what you all are saying! Lol! I had to figure out how I wanted it to be worded and shockingly this isn't what I had in mind, but my muse said it shall be 3 chapters so that is what she got! I always knew what I wanted to happen, but my muse had other plans. She wants a middle chapter before the final one, so here goes nothing!

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASASASAS

Our relationship has only gotten stronger and better since we have moved in together. We have been living together now for about a year and a half. We both knew we would save money if we lived in one household, and we spent majority of nights at my condo, and he also didn't want to uproot Rusty. So, we decided on my condo, which became ours.

Rusty, moved out 7 months ago, to an apartment near campus. I cried like a baby. I couldn't face the reality of my baby leaving the nest. Event though when Ricky left, I thought that was my baby. I cried like a baby, then too. When I acquired a new son, I learned that I could love him, just as much as my others. Seeing him become the young man that he is today, is better than I could have ever dreamed for him. He is a bright young man, with an even brighter future. He will be traveling to New York, in the fall to intern at Huffington Post. I was a little uneasy when he first told me, but I calmed when he said he would be staying with Emily. Knowing that they will be there for each other was enough to make me not go into complete Mama Bear mode. Andy only laughed at my Momma Mode meltdown in the car after we helped Rusty move the last of his stuff into his apartment:

" _Beautiful, it will be ok." He says trying to soothe me as I am crying uncontrollably in the car._

" _Andy, he is gone! How am I supposed to keep him safe, now?" I mutter in between sobs, as I am clenching to his jacket._

" _Beautiful, look at me." He demands but I refuse by shaking my head. He lifts my head and waits for me to open my eyes and then asserts, "He isn't gone. He is only 35 minutes away. Keep him safe from what? Stroh is dead! You spent two weeks on suspension, because of it, so you should remember it well! He will be just fine, Sharon. Just relax and be proud. You raised a great young man. He is smart and he knows how to take care of himself."_

" _Andy what am I going to do? I've gotten so used to him being there. Life is just going to be so different." I rasp as my tears are starting to stop._

" _I know you've gotten used to him being there, but you knew this day was coming. No, it's not life is still the same. All you have to do is call him, or come visit. But remember you promised him, you wouldn't be a nagging mom." He says soothingly as he rubs my back as I sit up in my seat._

" _I guess you are right." I say as he looks at me smiling. "Finally, I get through that thick head of yours!" He exclaims. I slap him on his chest, and lean over to kiss him, but before I plant one on him, I say, "I think you owe me some red velvet frozen yogurt with unlimited toppings, sir!"_

That was the first day of us truly beginning the rest of our lives together. No more kids at home. More date nights. More lovemaking without restraint. More freedom to be ourselves. More freedom to be the old "mushy" couple that Rusty poignantly nicknamed us. Our relationship has definitely had some bumps along the way. Unbeknownst to us and Rusty, he was still sort of our buffer or mediator. Whenever we got irritated with each other, or close to it, we would turn our focus on him. Rusty and I would go out to dinner, or mini golfing when I wanted to get away from Andy. When he became agitated with me they would go to the movies or he even managed to talk Rusty into going to a few baseball games. Now, that I look back, maybe Rusty did realize his role in our relationship. He never once complained when either of us asked to do something randomly. That son of mine, is just utterly amazing in more ways than one.

Andy and I have always had one rule, since our relationship began, never go to bed angry. The rule has stood strong the entire time. Sometimes we don't go to bed until 2 or 3 a.m. because we are determined to hash it out. It is one the most beautiful things about our relationship, we try and we succeed. We understand that neither of us are perfect and we don't claim to be. However, if we would have been each other's past relationships, I doubt we would have lasted. I was much more stubborn and naive back then and he was too angry and self-centered. We often talk about, what it would have been like if we would have fell in love thirty years ago, and we both agree that it would have been a train wreck waiting to happen. Luckily, we have both grown so much over the years. The love that we now share, is better than I ever could have dreamed of. I never knew love like this really existed. But I am eternally grateful that I found it, and I am extremely blessed to have found it with Andrew Daniel Flynn. I couldn't ask for a better person, to spend the rest of my life with. We love hard, we play hard, we fight hard, but at the end of the day we stay and that is what matters.

I remember the first argument we had after Rusty was no longer there to be a buffer. It was over something so miniscule, that it didn't matter two weeks later, but still it infuriated both of us. Him to the point of him saying he was going for a walk and me closing the balcony door in his face. When he returned home three hours later, I was pissed. By that point I was worried something had happened to him. He didn't answer my calls or text. I called Rusty and asked had he seen him. I called Provenza and he was clueless to his whereabouts. I even thought about calling Nicole, but I didn't want to alarm her until I knew something for certain. When he came walking in the door, I let him have it:

" _Where have you been?" I scream as he walks into the door. He looks startled at my raised voice. He walks up to me._

" _Don't touch me until you answer question, Andrew!" I assert as I back away from him._

" _I went for a walk." He says calmly assuming that was going to calm me down._

" _It doesn't take 3 hours to take a walk, Andrew!" I exclaim tossing my arms in the air._

" _I took a few detours, along the way." He says, yet again calmly, as he walks closer to me._

" _So, you didn't think to call me and tell me that?" I retort looking him square in his eyes._

" _Well, I just so happened to left my phone on the kitchen counter." He says pointing at the counter and surely enough there it was._

" _Oh!" I exclaim crossing my arms in front of me. Still looking at him upset, but I can't stay mad at him for long. "Why didn't you just come back when you realized you didn't have your phone?" I inquired as he places his hands on my elbow, pulling me towards him._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." He whispers in my ear before he places a gentle soothing kiss on my forehead as I hum at the feel of his lips. "From now on I will double check to make sure I have my phone before I leave, even if it's just to get the mail." He says as I snort laugh. "Ok, Mr. Dramatic! Don't make me out to be a control freak!" I assert playfully slapping him on the chest. "Sweetheart, you are a control freak!" He rasps, laughing at my appalled emotion that is plastered across my face, "But you are my control freak." He whispers in my ear. "Mmm, hmm, you better fix that statement." I reply._

 _I step back a little and inquire, "So, what were the few detours you took?" "Well, you will have to close your eyes, so I can go in the hallway and get it!" He exclaims smiling at me. "Andy, what is it? You know how I feel about surprises." I express looking into his molten chocolate eyes. "Last, I recalled you seem to be quite fond of surprises." He whispers as he winks at me. I just shake my head._ _ **If I didn't know any better, I would swear he riles me up just so we can have fantastic make up sex.**_

" _Andy, focus!" I exclaim. "Surprises other than that!"_

" _Just relax I promise you will love it!" He exclaims with an amount of joy that I only see when the grandkids come around. "Now close your eyes, so I can go get it." He says walking towards the front door._

" _Ok, but it better be worth it, Andrew, or there will be hell to pay!" I tease.  
"Oh, I know, beautiful!" He says as I hear the door open. "Keep them shut, I'm coming back." He warns me as a smile is creeping on my face._

 _He takes my hand and helps me sit on the couch, "Open them beautiful!" He rasps, handing me a large wicker basket, with a chocolate blanket covering it._

 _Before I could remove the blanket, he says, "I thought we needed another buffer!"_

 _I pull the blanket back, and it is a beautiful grey Labrador puppy staring me in the eyes. His eyes are green just like mine. "Oh, Andy!" I exclaim as I pick the puppy up. "So, I take it I did good?" He inquires. I shake my head yes as I snuggle the dog up to my chest. "Very good actually!" I exclaim leaning over to kiss him. He deepens the kiss swiftly, causing me to moan and the puppy barks. We both laugh as we break a part. "So, what are you going to name him?" He inquires rubbing the puppy's back. "By the way it is a boy and he has been fixed, so no grand dogs. " He teasingly informs me. "Hmm, I like the sound of Greyson!" I assert. He laughs and says, "He sounds like a Wall Street banker!" I stick my tongue at him, and he just laughs, "Then Greyson, it is!" I assert rubbing Greyson's back as he yawns and begins to doze off in my arms._

Greyson has been a joy to have. He is so active and obedient. Well he at least listens to me. I don't know what he has against Andy. But it is a joy to watch them two fight for power. On most days they get along great, but when Greyson wants something, and Andy says no, he runs straight to me. He is just like a child, always pitting the parents against each other to get what he wants. He is so adorable. His small puppy stature didn't last long. I don't think Andy realized how quickly labs grow, when he picked him out. He damn near has free reign over the condo, because he is so large. He isn't even one yet and he takes up half the couch. One night we were lying in bed trying to decide which movie to watch and Greyson called himself deciding for us:

" _I want to watch 'The Hundred-Foot Journey.'" I inform Andy holding the DVD up looking at him smiling._

" _But I want to watch, '88 Minutes.'" He rebuts smiling at me._

" _Come on, you have seen that movie, before I know you have!" I say leaning over him close enough to steal a kiss._

" _No, I haven't! You're not slick, you are trying to seduce your way to watching a sappy movie!" He exclaims before leaning up to kiss me. As our tongues collide and the kiss becomes more passionate, Greyson jumps on the bed. I break the kiss, "Is it working?" I inquire. "Possibly!" He whispers._

 _Greyson is just sitting on the bed, looking at us with his head cocked to the side. He whines and then moves his paw over to 'The Hundred-Foot Journey.' I smile and exclaim, "Greyson has spoken!" Andy shakes his head and moves me off of him and grabs the DVD and goes and puts it in. "Traitor." He says to Greyson, as puts the movie in. Laughing I say, "Who do you think he is going to be more loyal to, the person who gives him real bacon, or the person who gives him vegan bacon?" Andy tosses me a poignant look, and I just smile and Greyson lays across the foot of the bed. "You two are unbelievable! You two could rule the world!" He asserts as the movie starts. "I don't know how y'all do it!" He exclaims pulling me into his arms, to lay against his chest. "It is the power of the green eyes!" I assert rubbing his chest._

 _As the movie ends, I feel Greyson stir, he looks up at us. He knows it is time to go to bed, but he doesn't want to leave our bed. "Greyson, down." Andy says pointing to the floor. Greyson does the exact opposite, and climbs toward the top of the bed, and lays his head on my lap. Andy shakes his head at the disbelief of how hard-headed he is, "He gets that from you, you know!" I assert smiling at him. "Yeah, blame me! You are hard-headed, too!" I exclaims. "But not as bad as the both of you!" I exclaim pushing Greyson's head up as I get off the bed. Andy smiles at me, because he knows how right I am. "Come on Grey, let's go to bed." I say and he follows me to his bed._

 _As I come back to the room, Andy is already under the covers, half asleep. I climb into bed next to him, "You know we need a bigger place, right?" I ask him. "Yeah, I know beautiful." He responds propping up on his elbow. "We need a fenced in backyard, at least 5 bedrooms, a beautiful kitchen, a gorgeous view…" I start and he cuts me off, "Beautiful, we will worry about that tomorrow, right now, I want you to finish seducing me!" He rasps in my ear, before lightly nibbling on it. "I can do that!" I confess pushing him on his back._

So here we are 2 months later, we found a beautiful 4 bedroom house, with a finished basement, that can be made into 2 more bedrooms, 3 ½ bathrooms, a large backyard, with a pool and Jacuzzi, with a built in BBQ and Italian Wood Burning pizza oven in the backyard, with a spacious kitchen and master bedroom and not too far from work. The view isn't the best, but the backyard makes up for it. The condo sold 10 days after being on the market. Today, we getting the last of our things. Standing here on the balcony, I feel a little sad, but I'm happy at the same time. We are moving on to another stage in our lives.

"Beautiful, are you ready to go?" Andy asks as he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Just a few more minutes. I want to share this last observation from this balcony with the man that I love!" I exclaim leaning back into his embrace.

"Ok, beautiful." He replies, kissing me on atop of my head as I intertwine our fingers.

I turn around in his arms and kiss him gently before I say, "I'm ready."

We walk back into the now empty condo, holding hands, I can feel the tears coming, he tightens the grip on my hand, causing me to look up at him, and he says, "Its ok beautiful. You've made a lot of great memories here and now we will make new ones in our new home." He pulls me into a side hug and I smile up at him.

We walk out the front door, as he is about to close it, he says, "Take one last look." I do as he suggests and I squeeze his hand and say, "I'm ready to go to our new home!" He closes the door and we walk to the elevator and I ask, "How soon is too soon to have a housewarming gathering?" He shakes his head and replies, "We haven't even gotten settled yet, and you are thinking about celebrating!"

"Well, you know how I feel about my sense of occasion!" I tease, "Plus Emily, Patrice, Andrea, Gavin and Amy have all asked me when it was!"

"You and that darn sense of occasion!" He retorts. He leans down to kiss me as the elevator is coming to a stop.

"Yeah and you love me for it!" I reply walking of the elevator towards the car.

"You got that right beautiful." He says as he closes my door. He climbs into the driver side and starts the engine.

"Wow, this is really happening. No, more Loz Feliz Towers." I say as he pulls out of the parking garage.

"Nope, now it is Avalon Estates." He says holding my hand over the console.

I smile as I look out the window.

"I wonder if Greyson has run himself ragged in the backyard, yet?" I assert.

"Probably, so." He says running his thumb along my hand.

We drive the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

We pull into the driveway, to see the moving company unloading stuff with the help of Rusty, Ricky, Nicole, Dean, Julio, Mike, Amy and Provenza is just sitting on the stoop giving orders. As much as things change, they stay the same.

ASASASASASASASASASASAS

I hope you all enjoyed! There will be another chapter, I hope to have it posted by tomorrow! Leave me some reviews!

P.S. This is dedicated to the lovely ladies who encourage me to keep writing!

P.S.S.

Don't worry her wish upon a star will be revealed in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

As, I promised here is Chapter 3! This is the final chapter! This is the one I originally wanted to be chapter 2, but as you all know my muse had other plans! If you are a romantic sap like myself please have some tissues near you.

All errors are my own. So, be kind.

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

We have been settled in our new home for six weeks now. The process of moving and unpacking was draining. It was all worth it in the end. Luckily, we have an amazing family and set of friends who helped us along the way. It took us about 3 weeks to get everything painted, decorated, delivered, and organized but once it was done, it was a huge relief. Ricky was able to help for a week, but he had to return to Palo Alto to work. Emily surprised us the second week, and she was a great help with decorating and my special project for the foyer. I wanted to make our home, 'ours' and I thought of one perfect way to do so:

" _Mom, how did you come up with this idea?" Emily asks looking at the wonderful design we just created on the wall._

" _It kind of just came to me in a dream." I say straightening one last frame._

" _Well, you have some amazing dreams then, because I would have never thought these two subjects, would make for a good art display." She says leaning into my side._

" _Sweetheart, opposites attract! Look at Andy and I." I say smiling._

" _You have a point, there!" She exclaims taking out her phone to snap a picture of the wall._

The wall was a labor of true love. If anyone would have told me ten years ago that I would have a Baseball & Ballet wall in the foyer of my house, I would have denied it vehemently. To my surprise it worked really well. With the help of Gavin, I was able to find a great deal of vintage baseball photos and memorabilia and have them framed. I even had some of Emily's ballet shoes framed. When Andy came home that night, he was speechless when he saw the wall:

 _I come around the corner as I hear his car pull into the driveway, and I stand at the entrance of the foyer into the main part of the house and wait for him to verbalize what he is thinking._

" _Sharon, this is beautiful!" He exclaims looking at the wall. He walks up to the wall, and admires the baseball memorabilia._

 _I walk up next to him, and wrap my arm around his waist. "I take it you like it?" I ask as I lean up to kiss his cheek. "I love it, beautiful!" He exclaims before claiming my lips in a passionate kiss._

 _He breaks the kiss and asks, "How did you find all of this stuff?" "Gavin helped and Ricky told me some of the best players in history and Emily helped get it framed." I explain looking at the pure joy etched on his face. He runs his hand over the frame of the ballet shoes, "These are Emily's I presume?"_

" _Mmm, hmm. Her pair from her first show in New York!" I exclaim as he pulls me into his side more. "They are beautiful." He whispers in my ear. I hum in response._

 _Standing here admiring the wall, we here Greyson come up and for the first time in a long time, he goes straight to Andy and licks his hand, "Hey, buddy, do you like it?" He asks rubbing his Greyson's head._

 _Greyson barks and we both laugh. "I guess that was a yes." I say before kissing him once more._

Since that day, I have caught Andy standing in the foyer staring at the wall at least once a day. I've come to the conclusion that the foyer is his place of solitude. Some mornings after taking Greyson for a walk, he will come back and get his coffee and go there and admire the wall. Sometimes I join him, and sometimes I just admire, from a distance, the man that I love and how the small things in life bring him so much peace and joy. Greyson always joins him. No matter the hour, Greyson is there. I guess it is true 'dogs are a man's best friend.' It is kind of ironic, because I swear Louie is jealous of Greyson, and it's actually kind of cute. He has even taken to calling Greyson, "that damn mutt!" He just can't help but be his old curmudgeon self. We still love him, no matter what. After all, he is nothing but a huge teddy bear underneath it all.

After the house came together, we were finally ready for the housewarming party, which I was very excited to have. Andy on the other hand was sure, I was going overboard:

" _Beautiful, you are doing way too much." He says walking in the kitchen seeing all of the food myself and Emily have prepared._

" _No, I'm not I just wanted to make sure, everyone was well fed and hydrated." I say smiling at him as I add the last of the fruit to the 6_ _th_ _jar of punch._

" _All of this food! You look like you are running a catering business, beautiful!" He says motioning at all the food trays sitting along the bar and island._

" _Well, you wouldn't let me hire one! So, I did it myself!" I retort cracking smile as I hear Emily chuckle behind me._

 _He walks over to me and shakes his head before leaning down to give me a kiss. Emily says, "Wise decision, Andy." We both look at her and laugh, I give her a thumbs up._

" _Now get out of my kitchen! I'm busy and you are distracting me!" I say pushing him backwards as I stick a piece of cantaloupe in his mouth so he can't say anything._

After all the preparations for the food were complete, our guests starting arriving shortly after. Just about everyone who came in the house stopped and stared at wall in foyer.

" _Wow, Sharon, this more beautiful than I imagined it would be!" Gavin exclaims as he walks in._

" _Well, you deserve some credit, too!" I say giving him his glass of champagne, he pushes it away._

" _Just give me the cider." He says still admiring the wall._

" _Huh?" I inquire. "When did Gavin Q. Baker stop drinking?" I tease._

" _I haven't I just would like to respect Andy in his own home, so I shall be alcohol free tonight." He explains as he walks over to the table nearest Andy and grabs a cider._

" _Hmm, you are so thoughtful, Gavin!" I exclaim smiling at him._

" _Yeah, I try to be." He teases as we both laugh. "Plus, it seems like so is everyone else." He says pointing to the tray were he retrieved his drink from. Andy's tray is almost empty, while mine is still full. I smile at the realization of what great friends we have._

As the party progressed people were having a great time. All of the ladies asked for a tour of the house and I was more than happy to oblige. After all why not showcase the hard work that everyone put into making this house our home. As we walked through the house I received many questions about some of the paintings in the house. They were shocked to learn that Andy and I had made some of them. We started attending a couple's painting class a few months ago and we both loved it.

" _Wow, yew have really changed him." Brenda says smiling._

" _I'd say it's the other way around." I confess blushing._

" _According to Louie, it is 50/50." Patrice interjects causing all of us to burst into a fit of laughter._

" _Mom, are you ready to go back downstairs?" Emily asks smiling at me._

" _Sure, why?" I ask trying to figure out her urgent need to return downstairs._

" _Ricky, says they are ready to make a toast." She says showing me the text, a rush of calmness comes over me._

" _Alright, ladies let's go! I'm sure this toast is going to go down in the history books of being one of the funniest ever, especially if Louie has anything to do with it!" I tease._

" _I'm with you when you are right, sister!" Patrice says as we walk down the steps._

 _As we return downstairs and I go to the kitchen to get some punch and I come back to the living room and I am greeted by Rusty, "Andy wants you to meet him in the backyard, Mom."_

" _What about the toast?" I inquire as he guides me to the French doors leading to the patio._

" _It will be here when you two return." He assures me as he takes the punch from my hand._

" _Be a good host, while I'm gone." I tease. "I learned from the best!" He exclaims winking at me before I turn to open the door._

 _I walk out onto the patio, but I don't see him, "Andy?" I call his name and still no response. I walk around the corner and I see the fire pit that I wanted but the store was out of stock, when I went to order it. Tears are starting to well in my eyes. "Andy?" I call again and he comes around the corner. "Hi, beautiful." He says walking up to me. "How did you get it? They said they wouldn't get anymore for months." I inquire looking into his brown eyes as they twinkle due to crackling embers of the fire. "I had it made for you! Anything you want, you get it, beautiful!" He says before leaning down and kissing me softly. "Oh, Andy!" I exclaim wrapping my arms around his neck. "You spoil me!" I exclaim smiling at him._

" _You deserve it!" He whispers in my ear. I smile and engulf his lips with a passion drenched kiss. "Beautiful, take a closer look at the pit." He says breaking the kiss. I release my arms from his neck and walk closer to it and what I see causes me to gasp: Mr. and Mrs. Flynn: A Wish Upon A Star._

" _An.." I turn around to see Andy on one knee._

" _Sharon, you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my days with. You make me unspeakably happy. You love me through all of my flaws and mistakes. You love my children as if they were your own. I never in a million years would have thought I would find someone like you. When I thought that I had seen it all, you came and showed me I hadn't. Everything I am, everything I was, has been elevated through the power of your love. You keep me on my toes, and I love every moment of it. You are always there to lift my spirits, no matter if I am angry or sad. Thoughts of you run rampant through my mind all day, and I love it. Every time I think of you, I smile. Your love keeps me elevated. It motivates me through the day. Our love is parallel to the stars, the way that we love each other, I didn't know was possible until the day I fell in love with you. You opened my eyes and my heart. You are the Queen of my heart. You love reigns over my heart. You are my Helen of Troy. You are the most beautiful woman that I've ever encountered. Your inner beauty radiates through your outer beauty every day and amazes me at every given chance. You are my piece of paradise. When you came along in my life, I found the purpose to use my heart again. I developed the courage to give it to you. You are my soul mate. I always knew I wasn't complete, but I when we came into each other's lives I knew I had found my other half. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to your dazzling jade eyes. I just want to spend every day forth with you and loving you. So, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He confesses as he holds a velvet box in his hand._

 _I'm standing here still drinking in the sight in front of me and registering all the amazing things he just said, with my hand over my mouth and tears streaming down my face. I walk up closer to him and I proclaim, "Yes!" He slides the beautiful ring on my finger. It is a double banded silver diamond encrusted, with a princess cut canary diamond lying in the center, outlined by diamonds._

 _I help him up, and he pulls me closer to him by my waist and kisses me deeply. As our tongues mingle, I hear our guests cheering us on. There is a mix of "Awws," "Congratulations," "About times," floating through the air. As we break a part, I smile at him and whisper, "How did you know this is what I wished for?" "Beautiful, because I wished for the same thing!" He confesses before claiming my lips once more._

 _I hear Greyson bark, and I look over to see Rusty has him on his lease. I motion for him to let him go. He comes running to me and I squat down to him and rubs his face and say, "Now we will have the same last name, Grey!" I exclaim. I look up at Andy and he is smiling at us. I stand back up and Greyson nuzzles my left hand and barks and then runs back to Rusty. "The Flynn's does have a nice ring to it, wouldn't you say?" I tease nuzzling into Andy's side. "Oh, yeah definitely! Sharon Flynn, is definitely the best name I've ever heard. We both laugh, as our guests surround us._

That was three hours ago and now all of our guests are gone. Ricky and Emily went to stay the night at Rusty's to give us some private time. They even took Greyson. Here we are lying in bed after our second round of love making. Our bodies glistening with sweat. Sheets and clothes strewn across the floor. Our bodies still intertwined. He is softly snoring as I lay on his chest, twirling my ring around my finger. I can't believe this is real. This is happening. I never thought I would find love again. I definitely never thought I would fall in love with a misunderstood troubled man, who was just looking for the right person to understand him. I never thought anyone would want to love me, after all the barriers I Put up around my life. He saw a woman who wasn't easily broken, and took a chance on loving me. He managed to break down all of my barriers. He loved me unconditionally, even though the horrible fight I put up at first. He loves my children as if they are his own. He is the furthest thing from a rude chauvinistic pig, that I thought he was when I first met him all those years ago. Who would have thunk it? The resident hot-headed ladies' man of the LAPD and the frigid Ice Queen of FID, would ever date, let alone fall in love and now engaged. Oh, how things change. I never saw this coming, but I am glad that it did. His love and determination to be in my life reassured my hope in the sanctity of love, and that it still existed. If I were to be totally honest, I was becoming jaded towards love. I was coming to the point of accepting that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. But then he showed up at just the right time, and changed everything.

I look out the window and I can see the fire is still lit. I guess in the rush of things we forgot to smother it. Finding my robe, I head down to the backyard. All the wonderful memories that we have created over our time together come flooding through my brain. As I stand in front of the fire, admiring the beauty of the crackling ember, the orange, red and yellow flames lighting up the backyard, with the inscription staring back at me.

"I am one lucky woman!" I say aloud as I wrap my arms around my body.

"Some would argue, I'm the lucky one." I hear him say from behind me. He walks up and wraps his arms around me.

"Hmm, I think we are both lucky." I say leaning into his embrace.

"Mmm!" He says placing a kiss on my forehead as I gaze up at him.

We stand here for a few minutes in silence, admiring the flames and the stars. He spins me around as ask, "How does it feel to be the future Mrs. Flynn?"

"It feels amazing!" I say looking down at my ring and then back up at him smiling.

"But you know what feels even more amazing?" I breathe gazing intently into his eyes.

"What?" He inquires before gently kissing me.

"Loving you!" I rasp as I wrap my arms around his neck, drawing him into a heady kiss eliciting moans from both of us. We break the kiss and rests our foreheads on each other's.

"Mr. Flynn, I think we need a round 3!" I inform him, smiling. "Are you up for the challenge?" I tease trailing my finger across his cheek. "What kind of question is that?" He retorts picking me up causing me to giggle. "Wait, wait! I came down here to put the fire out. We can't go inside until I do that." I exclaim.

"Who said we were going inside?"

ASASASASASASASASASASASAS

That's all folks! I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to all who have left reviews, followed and favorited! I really appreciate you all! Now, go and leave me some nuggets of love!


End file.
